


Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

by thesecretdoor



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: A scene of two people parting.





	Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Quite random and barely worth writing about, but it's loosely inspired by something I saw on my way home from work the other week, and I was curious about what the story behind that was...so I thought I'd try and share that feeling with you guys!

It was nearing sunset. The last rays of light fought to brighten the sky as the orange orb sunk steadily lower into the pink of the horizon.

Two figures walked hand in hand as the cold winter breeze fluttered through the leaves on the floor around them. There was no other sign of life in the small park, just those two men, meandering slowly along the narrow footpath.

Just a few metres from the exit, they both slowed further, coming to a halt just before the gates. The smaller man turned to face the other, a bitter smile wavering on his lips. “Thank you, for everything”.

His taller companion nodded before dropping his hold on the other’s hand. “I’ll see you again soon.”

“Un” the smaller man nodded in reply, biting into his lower lip as tears built up behind his eyes. Neither one of them believed those words, they both knew it would be the last time they would meet.

They looked at each other for a moment, sharing a feeling that couldn’t be spoken. Then the taller man turned swiftly and began to walk back the way they came, leaving the other man alone to watch his silhouette grow smaller as he walked towards the setting sun.  
  



End file.
